The Skinny Girl
by Sony89
Summary: A rescue mission goes horribly wrong, and all of the five Paladins wind up in a prison cell. The men are helpless when one of the prison guards forces Pidge away, with the intention to do her harm... (M for violence)


**The Skinny Girl**

* * *

It was supposed to be an easy mission.

Allura had found a prison ship and the five Paladins were all in agreement that the prisoners had to be freed.

They flew in on Pidges Lion with her cloaking – and from the moment they landed, absolutely everything went wrong.

They had been captured almost instantly. Some kind of flying magnetic handcuffs had been thrown onto their wrists, it was impossible to break free.

And now, all five of them, were hanging off the ceiling of a dripping wet uncomfortable prison cell, without any chance of communication to the ship or their other Lions. Their helmets were still with the Lion.

„Well, well, well, something to brighten up my day. The Paladins of Voltron."

Pidge thought that the Alien looked like she always envisioned someone of royal blood on her planet. He was walking with an air of authority around him, followed by typical empire drones as his minions.

„And who are you, your Uglyness?", Hunk grunted, which earned him an electrical shock from his handcuffs above.

„I am Melron, a comandeering officer of this prison. Did you really think you could just sneak in an rescue the other-"

The Aliens face, Pidge thought he looked more like an Elf from a story book, suddenly locked onto her and gave her a once over. He smirked, which made her shiver from head to toe.

„What a surprise. A Lady Paladin?"

Pidge didn't say anything. She didn't want to get zapped like Hunk.

Melron raised his hand, pressed some sort of button on an arm chain and suddenly Pidge was gliding forward to the prison cells front, her magnetic cuffs responding to the signal.

„Drones? Make sure that the other four Paladins are savely guarded. I think I will have some _fun_ with this one."

The way that he said the word _fun_ made Pidges blood run cold. It had such an obvious sexual meaning to it, that she unvolunatily crossed her legs in the air, cramping her muscles

Her friends had caught onto his tone and startet shouting.

„Don't you _dare_ touch her you ugly piece of...arrgh!"

Lance got zapped into unconciousness after that, but Keith picked up his line. „You hurt her and we'll _kill_ you!"

Pidge was suddenly falling into Melrons arms, but a small electric shock cramped up her muscles and she was unable to defend herself while the Elf like Alien was taking her away.

„ _Pidge!"_

„ _NO!"_

* * *

It was ridiculous that the degradation and humiliation of women was a thing throughout the galaxy and not just on planet earth.

Sure, they had visited lots of planets where matriarchy was a thing, and equality something natural – but on most planets, women were still treated like objects.

Pidge could feel her heart beat against her ribcage, stress hormones running trough her veins. But she was unable to move.

A few minutes after her friends voices had stopped reaching her, Melron and two of the drones were reaching a door – probably to his private quarters.

„You two. Send Gelana to my chamber. She has to fix up and wash this human pile of flesh before I lay my hands on her."

The droids saluted and went off to find the person called Gelana.

The door swished open and with one simple but powerful throw, Pidge was thrown onto a massive bed in the center of the room.

Her uniform came off due to the hard throw, parts of it lying on the matress, others scattering around the room. She tried to breathe.

„D-Don't you dare lay a hand on me you…", she started to stutter, but stopped.

Melron put a finger to his lips, aimed his arm into the corner of the room and pressed a button.

A security camera that had been flashing just a few seconds ago, got shut off.

As soon as the signal was lost, Melron got to one knee.

„I offer my most humble apologies, young Lady. I vow that no harm will come to you."

The change in character was imminent. A few seconds ago the elf-like Alien had seemed like a threat, and now he seemed like a lost puppy in want of love.

„What exactly is going on?"

Melron stood up again, just as another elf-like Alien, a female this time, entered the room and locked it behind her with a touch of her hand. She was strolling in with some kind of service wagon hat caried water, bathing oils and garments.

„Ah, the Paladin Lady of the Green Lion. Your name is Pidge?", she asked.

Pidge could only nod.

„I am sorry for the drama.", Gelana said. „My brother and I are undercover on this prison ship. We have tried to come up with a plan to free the prisoners fo months – and as soon as you landed, we had to try and grab our chance.

Pidge sat upright, still very cautious.

„Y-You're rebels?", she asked.

Gelana sat down on the bed, while Melron took a few steps back. His face told her that he was extremely ashamed about how he had treated her.

„While I have been taking up a position in the kitchens and as a nursing maid, my brother has a position as a commanding officer. But now is our chance to free the prisoners."

„B-But why only get me out of the cell. And why your… speech?", she asked Melron.

The Alien blushed a deep shade of red.

„My sister has devised a plan on how to get a key to the cuffs into the cells unnoticed. We will be waiting at the hangar to prepare escape ships while you will free your fellow Paladins and help fight the prison guards. But..."

Gelana smiled.

„Let's just say a bit of window dressing is needed. I will explain our plan to you. And after that, it's up to you to help and save us."

* * *

As soon as they had taken Pidge out of the cell, the magnetic cuffs gave out and the four remaining Paladins fell to the floor hard. They were no longer hanging in the air, but they were still cuffed.

Noone said a word. Nobody had a plan.

„What are we going to do?"

„We can't just let them..."

„Calm down, everyone.", Shiro said. „I don't want to imagine what they're doing to Pidge, but we need to focus. The sooner we come up with an idea to rescue her, the better."

Five hours later, they were beamed up to the top of their cells again by their cuffs, anxiously waiting and hoping that Pidge would be save.

But as soon as they saw her, they knew she'd had no such luck.

Her uniform was gone and the only thing she was still wearing was a green sports bra and matching underpants. But that was not what shocked the four men the most.

Pidge was covered in yellow, blue and greenish bruised. She was unconcious, being carried by the bastard who had taken her away.

The bruises, and even some cuts, were everywhere on the skinny girls body. Her shoulders, her ribs, her feet, between her legs…

„You _monster_..." Keith growled, fighting his cuffs with all the force his muscles were able to give.

„You vile creature, what have you done to her?!"

All of them were shouting fire and fury against the elf-like Alien, but it didn't seem to be enough to wake Pidge up.

He just smirked. "You can be proud of your Lady friend.", he said. "She is a feisty one. She fought – at least at first. But after a while her throat was not able to scream any more."

The gate opened, he threw Pidge into the cell, where she scraped across the dirty floor and grunted. The door shut again and as soon as the droids and the Alien were out of sight, the other Paladins were brought to the ground again.

Lance was the first to reach her.

"Pidge? Pidge! Can you hear me?"

Keith came running with the only piece of cloth that they had in the cell – a dirty, scruffy blanket, and through it over his friends shoulder to somehow give her the illusion of modesty.

They saw blood, cuts, bruises – and suddenly an impish smile on Pidges face.

"Pidge? What..."

Pidge grinned, opened her mouth and showed her friends a small metallic object that she had clenched between her teeth – a master key to open the cuffs.

* * *

"So, all of your wounds, your bruises - all of that is Make-Up?", Allura asked, hours after the Paladins had fled, rescued the prisoners and were in deep space again.

Allura and her had formed a habit of bathing together when there was "girl talk" to be had. And this time, Allura was there to help Pidge remove all the blood-and-bruise Make-Up that her new friend Gelana had put on her body.

"Yes. They had to paint me up pretty ugly It took forever. The other prisoners and droids didn't even notice that I wasn't wearing cuffs anymore when Melron threw me back into the cell."

Allura had been horrified when she had seen Pidge in only her underwear, stumbling into the ship, looking like she had been – well – raped.

She was more than relieved than nothing had happened to her and that everything had been a part of a genius escape plan. But still.

"You must have been so scared.", Allura said, washing away Make-Up that had looked like a massive cut on Pidges back.

"I was...", the redhead mumbled. "But you know what? Something good came out of this whole situation."

"Something good?"

Pidge blushed, while applying some lotion to her arms.

"Being around the guys, I don't often feel like a girl. And normally I don't really care. But sometimes it's nice, being recognised as a female. And when they were shouting at the droids and Melron, threatening him if he hurt me – I was kind of happy."

Allura put shampoo into Pidges hair and decided that after such a stressful day, a massage for her head was in order.

"Just because we are tough Ladies,", the Princess said, "doesn't mean that we don't appreciate being treated a bit softer once in a while."

Pidge shrugged. "That's not really it. I'm just happy that, although I'm a girl, they think of me as an equal teammate. And not just a skinny girl."


End file.
